Taiyou no Hikari
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Yamanaka Ino tahu siapa dirinya. Neji datang hanya untuk mengingatkan. / NejiIno. for LOVE4INO Event.


Gadis muda itu terduduk di pelataran rumahnya yang menghadap ke arah halaman. Matahari belum juga muncul hingga salju tak jua meleleh. Hawa dingin samar-samar menembus masuk meskipun ia telah mengenakan _hanten_ yang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan selera berbusananya. Kata orang-orang, ia harus menjaga kesehatan dan meninggalkan kebiasaannya mengenakan baju mini.

Padahal, Yamanaka Ino tahu siapa dirinya.

* * *

**TAIYOU NO HIKARI**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: Canon-setting. AR. OOC-ness (?). Semi-M for reasons.**_

"_**LOVE4INO" #23**_

_**NejiIno: Matahari**_

* * *

Kepalanya menengadah. Mata birunya menjadi saksi langit yang berwarna kebiruan dengan guratan awan putih yang terpencar. Langit tampak bersih. Selalu demikian di setiap musim dingin.

Namun, matahari tak juga muncul. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di Konoha. Bisa dibilang, musim dingin di Konoha selalu sejuk. Sangat jarang salju turun di Konoha—apalagi sampai menumpuk seperti ini.

Menurut legenda, saat matahari bersembunyi, artinya Dewi Amaterasu sedang mengunci diri dalam gua. Yang bisa membukanya hanya para saudara yang berinisiatif untuk membuat pesta di luar gua hingga Dewi Amaterasu yang penasaran keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Legenda yang konyol. Tapi Ino tak memungkiri kalau ia sedikit tertarik.

Sembari meniupi tangannya yang terasa membeku, Ino meloncat dari tempatnya duduk. Ia memilih untuk tak mengenakan sandal apa pun. Biarlah. Ia hanya ingin melihat-lihat, merasakan salju yang perlahan mencair dengan kulitnya, mengendus aroma dingin yang hilir-mudik di sekelilingnya.

Hingga ia tiba di tengah halaman. Tempat salju paling putih terlihat—begitu lapang dan kosong.

Ino tersenyum dengan alis yang terangkat. Ia ingin melakukannya. Ia tahu, ini kekanakan. Tapi sungguh, ia _sangat ingin_ melakukannya. Tak butuh alasan. Ia hanya ingin. Ingin, ingin, sangat ingin!

Begitulah Ino akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas bantalan salju hingga berat tubuhnya membentuk suatu cetakan yang tak sempurna. Dibiarkannya pula wajahnya tenggelam di salju yang empuk selama beberapa saat. Sampai, suatu sentuhan lembut terasa di puncak kepalanya.

Ino mengangkat kepala. Beberapa salju yang semula menempel di wajahnya, terjatuh kembali.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau begini."

Sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sudah lama ia kenal. Sejak ujian _chuunin_. Dan di sini, tempat Ino berada sekarang, adalah rumah_nya_.

"Apa sih? Kenapa memasang wajah yang seperti itu?"

"Wajah yang bagaimana?" tanya Ino sambil mati-matian menahan getir di suaranya.

"Wajah yang membuatku ingin berkata, 'Pergi kau!'"

Bagaikan aba-aba, Ino justru bergegas memeluk sang pemuda. Lengannya erat memeluk tubuh berisi pemuda tersebut.

"Hei, kau kenapa, sih?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, peluk saja aku!"

Diperintah seperti itu membuat Hyuuga Neji ingin balas membentak. Namun, ia urung, mengingat kondisi emosional gadis di hadapannya. Perang baru saja usai, berbagai kejutan baru saja dialami si gadis. Atau mungkin, si wanita muda.

Neji menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama berada di sini."

Tak ada respons. Neji hanya bisa balik memeluk Ino—berharap bahwa ia bisa sedikit memberi kehangatan pada sang kekasih. Meski itu hanya sementara. Atau semu.

Kepala Neji akhirnya terangkat. Mata keabuannya bisa menangkap pergerakan awan yang nyaris tak nyata. Sebuah senyum menghinggapi wajahnya.

Dengan lembut, ia sedikit mendorong Ino menjauh. Ino menurut meski wanita muda itu tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, 'kan?" ujar Neji lembut. Suatu sikap yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada mereka yang tak dekat dengannya. "Dari dulu, aku selalu memandang ke atas—ke langit. Berharap, bagaikan burung, aku bisa terbang bebas dari takdir yang membelenggu."

Ino masih menunduk. Namun, ia memperhatikan.

"Saat itulah, aku menyadari, matahari yang hangat adalah sesuatu yang paling kubutuhkan. Aku hanya butuh, mencairkan hati yang beku akibat kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara aku dan keluarga Hyuuga."

Perlahan, Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Meskipun demikian, ia masih bisa melihat senyum di wajah Neji.

"Kau yang membantuku untuk itu, Ino," ujar Neji sambil menghapus air mata Ino. "Kaulah matahari itu bagiku."

Air mata semakin mengacaukan pandangan Ino. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini pasti keajaiban, bisa bertemu Neji di tempat ini, bisa berbicara dengannya. Bukankah Ino harusnya tertawa alih-alih menangis?

"Aku memang mungkin tak akan bisa membuatmu tertawa lagi, tapi kau tahu?" Neji melirik sedikit ke perut Ino. "Kau akan segera mempunyai alasan yang lain untuk kembali bersinar."

"Tolong …," ujar Ino akhirnya, "jangan pergi. Tinggallah …."

Neji menghela napas. Tangannya yang besar kemudian menepuk kepala Ino. Bagaikan aba-aba, Neji mengangkat kepala hingga Ino melakukan hal yang sama. Sinar yang begitu terik seakan berusaha membutakan mata Ino. Ia sampai mengangkat tangannya sebagai penghalang.

Matahari telah muncul.

"_Anata no subete ga atatakasa desu. Mou, nakanaide kudasai—_Semua tentangmu adalah kehangatan. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi."

Lalu, kedua mata biru itu terbuka lebar. Langit-langit tinggi dari kayu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Meski ia masih bisa merasakan pandangannya terhalang oleh air mata, perlahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya.

Yamanaka Ino mengusap kedua matanya dan mengingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menempel di wajahnya. Tak lama, tangannya turun hingga ke dada. Ia merenggut bajunya seakan berusaha menghilangkan sesak yang ia rasakan.

Mimpi barusan … mimpi tentang Neji. Laki-laki yang ia cintai. Laki-laki yang telah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya saat perang dunia ninja berlangsung—seperti ayahnya. Dan di sini Ino sekarang, di rumah_nya_—di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah mengetahui fakta yang lama disembunyikan ini, keluarga Hyuuga menawarkannya dan ibunya untuk tinggal bersama. Mereka bilang, Ino mungkin akan membutuhkannya. Ino setuju.

Berkat itulah, ia seolah bisa menghirup bau kenangan saat lelaki itu masih ada. Ino sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Tangan kurus Ino berpindah menyentuh perutnya yang belum terlalu besar. Seketika perhatiannya teralih saat ia menyadari sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi dan membentuk bayangan di _tatami_. Suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar.

Musim semi yang hangat akan segera datang. Hari-hari yang dikuasai oleh hangatnya mentari telah tiba di depan mata. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk terus larut dalam sendunya musim dingin.

Dia—Yamanaka Ino yang memilih untuk tetap mengenakan nama gadisnya. Dia adalah wanita yang enerjik dan seceria mentari. Meski badai musim dingin telah merenggut separuh hatinya, ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan kalah. Ia masih harus memancarkan sinarnya demi separuh hatinya yang lain.

Dalam diam, Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mimpi yang indah."

Ya, Yamanaka Ino tahu pasti siapa dirinya. Neji telah menunjukkan kenyataan itu padanya.

Dia adalah matahari.

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

_Hey-ho! Thank you very much for reading!_ _Hope you enjoy the story!_ ;)

_Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
